


Good things come to those who wait

by Ruquas



Series: Marvel Bingo 2019 [34]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, Daddy Kink, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Slutty Bucky, Sounding, Vibrators, marvelbingo2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: Bucky had dared to tease his Daddy... maybe that hadn't been the smartest idea he ever had.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Marvel Bingo 2019 [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1385266
Comments: 10
Kudos: 88
Collections: Marvel Bingo 2019





	Good things come to those who wait

„Oh god, please.“, Bucky moaned, gripping at the sheets, tearing them apart. Clint just grinned, watching his boyfriend writhing on the bed but otherwise completely still.

„Hm? What was that? Couldn‘t hear you.“, Clint said, ignoring the death glare Bucky send him. He just pressed another button on the remote, relishing in the scream that came out of the other man before going to the bed and kneeling down on the floor in front of Bucky, taking a grip on the other man's hair.

„I asked you a question, my precious slut. What. Was. That?“, Clint asked, trying to put as much steel in his voice as possible. Either it worked or Bucky didn‘t care, still letting out a gasp at the insult.

„Please let me come, daddy. Please.“, Bucky said, louder this time, trying to fuck himself on the vibrator lodged deep inside him. Clint laughed and shook his head.

„Na, don‘t think so, Bucky. I think you should learn some manners first. So, tell me, why no orgasm for you?“

Bucky moaned and tried to grind against the sheets, screaming when Clint pushed the button for the second-highest setting. It wasn‘t a silent vibrator, which is why they could use it only in their apartment but that was half the fun – he could hear the vibrations and knew how loud they had to be for Bucky. And Bucky heard the vibrations even louder, felt those vibrations and therefore his brain thought that the vibrations were so much higher than they were. It was wonderful.

„Didn‘t say that your cock can grind against the mattress. If you continue like that, that was it. No orgasm for you forever. And you _will_ explain to Tasha why you’re so desperate.“, Clint said while taking Buckys cock and balls in his hand and squeezed, careful not to put too much pressure on the steel rod in Buckys cock. Bucky whimpered and nodded, the first tears already running down his face. Clint gave the balls and the cock another hard squeeze before he pulled his hand back again.

„Last chance, slut.“, Clint murmured, pressing a feather-light kiss to Bucky‘s face while showing him the remote.

„I… god, because I‘m not allowed to tease you in public, only other people, not you, please, please take a lower one, I can‘t…“

Clint hummed and watched Bucky a few seconds before shaking his head.

„And?“

„I‘m not allowed to sass of in public. Please, whatever you want, daddy, just one lower, please…“

Clint sighed and petted Bucky before turning the vibrator down two settings.

„Thank you, thank you so much, what can I…“, Bucky started and yelped when Clint slapped his ass hard enough to leave a red hand print for a few, precious seconds.

„Quiet. I need to think.“ Clint murmured while standing up and leaning back against the dresser, resuming to watching Bucky again.

„Well, do I want to come in your mouth, your sweet ass or just somewhere on you?“

„What… god, whatever you want, daddy, just let me come, please, I can‘t, not anymore.“, Bucky tried again and yeah, Clint kind of felt bad. They‘ve been at it for a while, most time with the vibrator set on one of it‘s higher settings, always pressed against Bucky‘s prostrate.

He shrugged while walking over to the bed again, opening his jeans to get his cock out, hissing when the heated flesh hit the colder air. He grabbed a hand full of Bucky‘s hair again, pulling him up.

„Don‘t think so. Tell me, what was it what you said?“

Bucky whimpered and closed his eyes while pushing his head into the hand that held him up.

„Good things come to those who wait.“, Bucky whispered and closed his eyes. Clint laughed and pressed his cock in Bucky‘s mouth, moaning when he felt the wet heat.

„Yeah, indeed. But only to good boys and I don‘t think you‘ve been waiting enough to be a good boy.“, Clint groaned, turning the vibrator up again, relishing in the scream that went through Bucky. They both knew that Bucky wouldn’t come tonight. That Clint considered not to let the other man come again before they visited the piercer who would put Bucky into permanent chastity.

“We’ll make a deal, slut. I get off, and maybe, if you do an acceptable job, you’re allowed to hump my leg while you tell me what goes through your head when you’re thinking about your appointment without trying to tease me.”, Clint moaned, fucking faster into the willing mouth, nudging Buckys cock with his shoe, grinning when he heard a yelp. Obviously, the sound went up a bit just to fall down again.

Bucky couldn’t talk but Clint just accepted the desperate sound as a yes.

“Yeah, that’s it. All your holes plugged, just begging to be filled just a bit more.”, Clint moaned while feeling his balls draw up before he shot his load into Buckys mouth. The other man swallowed every drop, nothing more than a trained reflex after all this time.

Clint pulled out and pulled Bucky up by his hair just to throw him on the bed, turning the other man on his back, ignoring the tears rolling down Buckys cheeks.

“Stay still, slut. Wanna play with your sweet plugged cock before I let you allow to hump the mattress. Was to fast to be good enough for my leg.”, Clint said, desperately trying to sound bored, to keep up the fantasy for Bucky while he gripped the sound, pulling it out a bit before letting it slide back down.

“That’s my slut. Nothing more than a toy for it’s daddy.”, Clint whispered and pressed a small kiss on Buckys gland before repeating his action from before, but this time pulling the sound out with his teeth, smiling every time Bucky moaned and whimpered, not moving an inch.

“Don’t forget, slut, good things come to those who wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Marvel Bingo; O2 - Object insertion
> 
> You can find [my Tumblr here](https://ruquas.tumblr.com/). If you have a request or anything, just let me know it there :)


End file.
